


Si lo deseas de esta manera ...

by gummy_1998



Category: Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love
Genre: Canon - Manga, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummy_1998/pseuds/gummy_1998
Summary: Souichi Tatsumi ha estado durmiendo en la cama de su Kouhai, Morinaga, por un poco menos de dos semanas, los sueños húmedos recurrentes lo hacen sufrir de insomnio, decidido a acabar con esta situación, Souichi intenta aliviarse a si mismo, pero un error lo lleva a emitir un gemido estando al teléfono con Tetsuhiro.  ¿Qué será lo que pasará después?





	Si lo deseas de esta manera ...

**Author's Note:**

> Pues, este Fan Fic comienza desde el último tomo de manda hasta la fecha (24/12/2017), me estoy refiriendo al volumen 11 plan 4.  
> Les recomiendo haber leído el manga para entender la historia un poco mejor, es todo.  
> ¡Disfruten! y no se olviden comentar si les gustó.
> 
> Koisuru Boukun (The tyrant falls in love) así como todos sus personajes, pertenece completamente a la mangaka Takanaga Hinako.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Senpai? – 

Souichi del otro lado de la línea se sentía completamente mortificado, incapaz de dejar salir una sola palabra, lo único que su cuerpo pudo hacer fue presionar el botón de colgar.

\- ¿Bueno? ¿Senpai? ¿Estás ahí? – 

La línea se quedó en silencio, Senpai había colgado el teléfono. Los pensamientos de Morinaga empezaron a jugarle una mala pasada. ¿Acaso Senpai lo estaba engañando? ¿Acaso Tadokoro por fin se había dado cuenta de lo sexi que Senpai podía llegar a ser? Era imposible, él mismo lo había escuchado, Tadokoro no era gay, pero siendo Senpai de quien hablaban…

Tetsuhiro bloqueó el teléfono sin saber bien que más hacer. Lo más importante era llegar al apartamento lo más rápido que pudiera, así que empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo.

Al llegar al apartamento, completamente sin aliento, Tetsuhiro abrió la puerta sin hacer demasiado escándalo, se quitó los zapatos lo más rápido y en silencio que pudo, aventó su portafolio cerca del mueble donde estaban estos y abrió la puerta de la sala con cuidado.

Cuando se encontró enfrente de la puerta de su propia habitación, Tetsuhiro tomó un respiro grande y luego intentó escuchar por detrás de la puerta, no había ningún sonido, su corazón palpitando rápidamente era lo único que se podía escuchar en todo el departamento.

Sin previo aviso, Tetsuhiro abrió de par en par la puerta de su habitación, un Senpai ofuscado en su cama fue lo único que encontró, toda su ropa estaba en su lugar y la cama no estaba destendida. Pero él no se había equivocado, no había manera de que se equivocara, ¡un gemido es lo que había salido de la boca de Senpai apenas unos momentos atrás!

Aún sin articular palabra, Tetsuhiro salió de su habitación y rápidamente fue a la habitación de Souichi, quien, completamente confundido lo siguió hasta ahí, segundos después Tetsuhiro salió de la habitación de Senpai con un semblante indescifrable pero aun en busca de algo, abrió el baño, fue a la cocina y revisó la sala, en donde se detuvo.

-Senpai ¿Dónde está? – susurró Morinaga con un destello de dolor en su voz.

\- ¿Dónde está qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-No hagas esto, sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

-En verdad…

-Ese maldito Tadokoro, ¡¿dónde está?!

\- ¡¿Ha?! ¿Eres idiota? Tadokoro se fue a beber con sus amigos hace aproximadamente media hora – dijo Souichi claramente molesto.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Tú… en el teléfono.

-No fue nada.

-Pero Senpai, yo escuché, fuerte y claro…

La cara de Senpai se tornó de un rojo más encendido del que Tetsuhiro hubiese visto jamás en sus mejillas.

-Eso, es solo… me pegué con el buró cuando intenté quitar mi teléfono de la corriente -intentó excusarse Souichi –así que no le tomes tanta importancia.

Tetsuhiro estaba completamente seguro de que eso era una mentira.

-Ah, ¿de verdad? Está bien entonces – dijo Morinaga antes de susurrar en el oído de Souichi – “llegué a casa…” (tadaima) - 

Souichi, sin poder contenerse, simplemente se estremeció en los brazos de su kouhai.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Senpai? Podría ser que - Tetsuhiro tomó la cabeza de Souichi con las dos manos y lo acercó para que sus narices se tocaran – ¿Me extrañaste?

-Ba…-Tetsuhiro silenció el reclamó de Souichi inmediatamente con un beso, un beso que Senpai recibió muy bien, abriendo la boca, dejando danzar su lengua. Un beso ardiente, desesperado, que por supuesto dejó a ambos sin aliento.

Un rastro de saliva quedó entre los dos en el momento en el que se separaron, los ojos de Tetsuhiro no se despegaban de los de Souichi y con mucha delicadeza acercó su boca a su nariz para quitarle con ella los lentes que estaban a punto de resbalarse irremediablemente. A la vez soltó el elástico de su cabello, dejando su larga cabellera libre.

Una vez que los lentes estuvieron fuera del camino y fueron colocados en un lugar seguro, Tetsuhiro abrazó a Souichi con cariño, dándole un pequeño beso en la coronilla y moviéndolo hasta que toparon con la pared de la sala.

-Senpai… - rápidamente Tetsuhiro puso su pierna entre las de su amado, quién respondió a ello estremeciéndose bruscamente. 

A Tetsuhiro le encantaba esto, Senpai siendo dócil y al mismo tiempo respondiendo con tanta sinceridad y rapidez al más mínimo toque. Comenzó a moverse más rápido unos segundos después.

-Ah! Mori… - Senpai tomó su brazo con fuerza y cerró un ojo – es, demasia…

Souichi se estremeció estrepitosamente cuando la punta del orgasmo lo alcanzó.

-Estoy tan feliz de que Senpai me haya extrañado tanto, porque la verdad es – Morinaga tomó la mano de Souichi en la suya y le dio un beso en la palma – que yo también te he extrañado demasiado.

Sin previo aviso, Tetsuhiro llevó la mano de Senpai hacia su entre pierna, haciendo que su amado sintiera la erección de Tetsuhiro, la cual ya era completamente evidente.

Si Tetsuhiro había pensado que la cara de Souichi de hace unos minutos era la más roja que había visto en toda su vida, estaba completamente equivocado, el color de Souichi subió dos niveles antes de reaccionar y hacer que Tetsuhiro soltara su mano.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás…? – Antes de que pudiera protestar, Tetsuhiro se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de su ingle, este le levanto el pijama para tocar un pezón mientras con la otra se le empezó a bajar el pantalón y la ropa interior, revelando a un Senpai completamente listo. 

\- Senpai, eres tan hermoso – alabó Tetsuhiro – esta parte de ti está tan lista ¿Quieres que lo toque? – Tetsuhiro hizo ademán de tocar el miembro de Souichi, pero se detuvo justo antes de hacerlo.

-Ah… Mori… 

-No lo haré Senpai, esta vez lo harás tú… 

Souichi abrió los ojos de par en par, volviendo a cerrarlos un instante después, cuando Tetsuhiro tomó su mano entre la suya e hizo que se tocara a sí mismo.

-No… detente….

\- ¿Detenerme? Pero si yo no estoy haciendo nada… ¿verdad? – Tetsuhiro continuó moviendo la mano de Senpai, adelante y atrás en un ritmo tortuoso y constante al mismo tiempo que empezaba a lamer la punta.

Los gemidos de Senpai eran un poco reprimidos, él estaba completamente apoyado contra la pared con las piernas juntas y un poco dobladas hacia el frente, sus ojos estaban cerrados, aunque tenía la cabeza agachada.

-Ya no, Mori-na-ga voy…- al tiempo que Souichi dijo eso, sus piernas perdieron la batalla y Tetsuhiro tuvo que sostenerlo para que no llegara al suelo.

-Ya que haz pedido, revisemos como está esta parte – Tetsuhiro introdujo el dedo anular en Senpai, con un poco de precaución debido a la posición en la que estaban – estás tan listo… - dijo Tetsuhiro con apreciación.

-Ven acá – Tetsuhiro levantó a ambos del suelo y ordenó a Souichi que lo abrazara con fuerza después de bajar su propio pantalón y ropa interior. Para su sorpresa, Souichi obedeció sus órdenes, aunque un tanto dubitativo como era su costumbre.

Tetsuhiro se agachó un poco para tomar la parte posterior de sus muslos, uno en cada mano y levantarlo hasta que sus miembros se tocaron. Cuando eso sucedió, Souichi volteó la vista hacia el otro lado completamente avergonzado.

-Senpai, míranos ¿acaso no somos el uno para el otro? – Souichi dio un vistazo rápido a sus miembros juntos, ¿siempre había sido Morinaga sólo un poco más grande que él? – Senpai, nee, necesito que me ayudes en esto, tienes que abrazarme con tus piernas también.

Souichi miró a Morinaga con un semblante serio.

\- ¿Acaso no quieres? – susurró Tetsuhiro en el oído de su amado - ¿Senpai?

Souichi abrazó con sus piernas la cadera de Tetsuhiro.

-¡Senpai! – exclamó feliz Tetsuhiro, fundiéndolos a ambo en un beso apasionado que los dejó sin aliento una vez más.

Tetsuhiro tomó a Souichi por las piernas una vez más y lo subió un poco, de modo que este estuviera abrazando sus abdominales con sus piernas.

-Senpai, voy a entrar- dijo Tetsuhiro mientras guiaba su propio miembro a la entrada de su amado. Y cuando la hubo encontrado entró como nunca antes, un golpe seco y se detuvo instantáneamente.

-Ahhhhhh!- gritó Souichi, un sonido de placer puro y carnal, aún así Tetsuhiro quería asegurarse.

\- Senpai ¿estás bien?

-Mori… na… - Souichi estaba teniendo dificultades para lograr que sus pulmones se llenaran de aire – ngh…

\- Bien, aquí voy – Tetsuhiro se movió entonces, un poco lento al final, aumentando la velocidad a la par que Souichi iba aumentando el volumen de sus deliciosos gemidos. 

Souichi comenzó a mover las caderas a la par de su kouhai, envuelto en las sensaciones que estaba recibiendo, ahí era, ese era el lugar, nunca lo admitiría, pero una sensación de alivio embargaba todo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

-Grrr Senpai - gruñó Tetsuhiro; eso era definitivamente nuevo para Souichi, y solo lo incentivó a mover sus caderas más a prisa.

Más rápido, más rápido, más, sólo un poco más para llegar, solo un poco… Y de repente, como si de una mala broma se tratara, Tetsuhiro salió de su interior.

-Mori… ¿qué? – La sensación de Souichi de llegar al orgasmo se desvaneció casi por completo, dejándolo incómodo, incompleto.

Tetsuhiro observó a su Senpai, completamente confundido antes de lamerlo en el pecho, verlo a los ojos con toda la intención de una mirada sexy y decirle – suelta tus piernas, apoya los pies en el suelo.

Souichi perdió la batalla con la mirada de Tetsuhiro e hizo lo que ordenó, este lo tomó por sorpresa cuando le agarró ambos hombros y le hizo dar media vuelta obligándolo a poner las manos en la pared.

Tetsuhiro tomó su miembro y lo pasó por su entrada lentamente, la sensación de Souichi regresó un poco y sin poder controlarlo arqueó un poco la espalda para dejar salir un poco más su trasero, Tetsuhiro entonces entró en él y empezó a moverse rápido, justo lo que Souichi necesitaba.

-Mmmm…ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! – gritaba Souichi entre embestida y embestida, Tetsuhiro sabía que su amado estaba cerca, así que tomó su miembro con una mano y tapó la punta con el dedo pulgar.

-¿Qué hac… idio… ah! Ngh! Detente! Déjame!.... ahhh! – chilló Souichi ante las acciones de su kouhai.

\- Senpai, ah, ah…- empezó a gemir Tetsuhiro en su oído. – tu interior se siente tan bien, estás apretándome con tanta fuerza, ahh… - Tetsuhiro incrementó la velocidad un poco más y podía sentir como con sus caderas, Souichi estaba tratando de hacer que su mano dejara de agarrar su miembro sin lograrlo.

-AGHHH! – Tetsuhiro llegó al climax – Senpai, Senpai tú también…

Tetsuhiro soltó el miembro de su amado quien alcanzó el orgasmo más fuerte que había sentido nunca.

-Ahh… - el gemido de Souichi fue ahogado por la fuerza de las sensaciones, sus piernas se estremecieron violentamente haciendo que Tetsuhiro saliera de él y quedando de cuclillas en el suelo aun teniendo espasmos violentos. 

\- Senpai- se agachó Tetsuhiro en el suelo junto a él tomándolo entre sus brazos y dando pequeños besos en su cuero cabelludo – gracias Senpai.

Una vez que se hubieron recuperado, tomaron su ropa y la llevaron al cuarto de Morinaga, en donde una vez con la puerta cerrada, Souichi tomó con su mano la camisa de Tetsuhiro y lo fundió en otro beso, y con manos temblorosas empezó a desabrochar su camisa.

Tetsuhiro no sabía que le estaba pasando a Senpai, pero agradecía a todos los cielos el estar vivo para presenciar esa escena delante suya, aún así…

-Senpai ¿no te disgustará el olor de mi cuarto?

Souichi se detuvo en seco y Tetsuhiro se arrepintió al instante de haberlo cuestionado en un momento como ese.

\- ¿Ha? ¿De verdad sigues con eso?

\- Bueno es que no sé si… eso… no se me hace justo, porque…- Tetsuhiro vio a los ojos a Senpai en una mueca de ternura y adoración – a mí, el olor de Senpai, me encanta…

Tetsuhiro acercó su nariz al cuello de Senpai y dio un gran respiro antes de sacar la lengua y lamer el hueso del mentón de su amado hasta llegar a una de sus sensibles orejas, que hasta entonces habían sido ignoradas.

-Agh…

-Senpai, por favor, ama mi olor también ¿ok? – Tetsuhiro abrazó a Souichi, después lo volvió a besar, pero esta vez con mucha ternura, como si Senpai fuera una copa de cristal extremadamente frágil, los gemidos de Senpai eran un poco silenciosos, Tetsuhiro colocó a su amado sobre la cama con mucha delicadeza, empezando así a dejar trazos de besos por todo su cuerpo.

-Yo amo cada parte de ti Senpai, así que, por favor, ama cada parte de mí también ¿está bien? - Tetsuhiro tomó la mano de su amado e hizo que tocara su pecho – mi cuerpo, mi amor y mi alma solo pertenecen a ti y a nadie más…

Souichi recorrió su mano con timidez por los abdominales de Tetsuhiro quien dejó escapar el aire muy lentamente en respuesta, pero este se detuvo justo antes de tocarlo en donde Tetsuhiro lo necesitaba.

-Senpai, no hace falta tener pena – Tetsuhiro tomó su mano y la llevó a su miembro – te he dicho que pertenezco completamente a ti.

Souichi estaba tan mortificado que solo cerró los ojos fuertemente y dejó que Morinaga lo dejara tocarlo, era una sensación muy extraña ¿de verdad estaba haciendo esto? ¿de verdad él…? ¿con otro hombre? Aunque era Morinaga, y porque era él, entonces no había problema ¿cierto?

-Senpai ¿estás bien? Si esto es demasiado para ti, podemos dejarlo para otro día, no es necesario que te fuerces tanto…

Souichi frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos ¿acaso pensaba que estaba asustado o algo así? Ese idiota, iba a ver de lo que era capaz…

Con mucha delicadeza tomó el miembro en su mano y se dio cuenta que en realidad eran de tamaños muy parecidos, él sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

Y lo hizo.

Movió su mano, al principio lentamente, incrementando el ritmo de a pocos, las piernas de Morinaga estaban completamente tensas y su respiración era bastante errante, por alguna razón, Souichi estaba empezando a sentir una incomodidad en su entrepierna con la escena.

-Senpa…i, detente… es demasiado, demasiaaado… - suplicó Morinaga- déjame…

En un movimiento rápido, Tetsuhiro puso a Souichi sobre sus manos y rodillas y se introdujo en él por tercera ocasión, por Dios, no tenía ni dos semanas que habían dejado de verse y Senpai estaba de esa manera.

Souichi por su cuenta, aún no había entrado en razón, lo único que quería en ese momento era poder aliviarse para poder dormir, eso era todo… o al menos lo que se decía a sí mismo…

-Ahhh… - Souichi cayó en el tercer orgasmo de la noche unos momentos después y ambos decidieron descansar solo unos minutos, antes de volver a empezar todo otra vez…

\------  
Tadokoro llegó a la casa aproximadamente hora y media después, aunque si dijera que estaba completamente en sus cinco sentidos, definitivamente habría dicho una mentira.

Aún asi se sorprendió al ver un par de zapatos que no le pertenecían en el mueble y un portafolio junto a él, ¿acaso había llegado Morinaga-san? ¿Debería mejor irse a un hotel? Pero a esas horas y con todo el cansancio que lo albergaba, decidió entrar, dando su mejor esfuerzo en no hacer ni un ruido.

Caminó rumbo a la habitación de Souichi-san pero tropezó con algo en el camino, así que buscó el interruptor y prendió la luz, eso era… ¿un pantalón de vestir?  
Fue entonces cuando a lo lejos se escuchó un ruido muy extraño, Tadokoro afinó el oído, seguro de que era el alcohol jugándole malas pasadas. No era el alcohol, de verdad se escuchaban ruidos, Tadokoro no tuvo que acercarse mucho a la habitación de Morinaga-san para darse cuenta de que esos eran gemidos… si…

Tadokoro enrojeció más de lo que había enrojecido alguna vez, esa voz… ¿podría ser que… esa voz fuera la de Tatsumi-san?

¡¿Eh?! 

Entonces, la verdadera razón por la que Tatsumi hablaba tan poco de su vida privada ¿era esa? 

A Tatsumi-san le gustaban los hombres, Tadokoro comprendió todo. Por supuesto eso no cambiaría en nada su concepto de Tatsumi como un hombre trabajador y más allá de inteligente; aunque un poco tirano, si tenía que admitirlo.

Entonces la razón por la que Morinaga-san vivía con él era que él era el único de su entera confianza y el único que sabía su secreto ¿verdad? Tadokoro se prometió a sí mismo guardar el secreto y dejar de estar metiendo las narices en donde no lo llamaban. Se fue al cuarto de Tatsumi-san y decidió que iba a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó muy temprano ya que tenía que llegar a la universidad para continuar con el experimento o Tatsumi-san (la parte de él que era tirana) lo iba a matar por seguro, estaba haciendo café mientras tarareaba para sí una canción que le gustaba mucho.

La puerta del cuarto de Morinaga-san se abrió y Tadokoro volteó en esa dirección con una sonrisa en el rostro

\- ¡Oh! ¡Buenos Días! Tatsu...-Tadokoro había esperado ver a un Tatsumi medio adormilado, pero en lugar de eso se encontró con un Morinaga que sólo vestía una camisa y ropa interior, y que parecía que había visto un fantasma - ¿Morinaga-san? - aunque la confusión lo embargó por un momento, la sonrisa no abandonó su rostro.

“Oh, ahora las cosas tienen incluso muchísimo más sentido”… pensó Tadokoro.


End file.
